


Bad Day

by bi_nocturnal_g



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a bit grumpy today. So what? We can’t all be happy and smiling in this pine apple infested island, that’s simply not normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is me in venting/disgruntled mode because I couldn’t access Livejournal a couple of weeks ago, due to some problems. If only I was as lucky as Danny and had Steve to make it better. Oh well, this is as close as I can get. Enjoy my frustrations.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuckitty, Fuck,” Danny gritted his teeth.

There went 3 hours of hard work down the drain as Danny swiped the dripping sauce from his sandwich off his triplicate forms, his actions only spreading the stain bigger and wider over the papers, but still he persisted in trying to wipe it off. As if his stubbornness alone could make it disappear.

After a couple of minutes making the same repetitive motions over and over again in vain, he finally had enough. He blew out a sigh of frustration, dumped his half eaten sandwich in the trashcan, having lost his appetite, and stomped his way out of the office in search of new ones to fill out all over again. The forms were pushed violently into the paper shredder on his way out.

It should’ve seemed impossible, considering they had glass office doors, but he managed to slam it close, the sound reverberating through the entire main room and making Kono wince in sympathy as she watched from the safety of her own office.

Danny had been a total bear ever since he entered 5-0 Headquarters, loud and growling at everyone who was unfortunate enough to cross his path. It didn’t help that the criminals were laying down low, so there wasn’t anything to pull him out of the building and distract him from his PMS mood. 

Steve is in a meeting with the Governor until twelve o’clock so there is no chance for Danny to be pulled into one of his dangerous shenanigans. And considering how Danny’s day been going so far he’s more likely to catch a bullet through the shoulder and making his shittastic day complete. So maybe its better that Steve isn’t present.

Off course since Kono has had enough of Danny biting her head off every time she sticks her head through his door with questions about their last undercover case, she starts texting Steve as soon as noon rolls by, completely ignoring Chin’s headshaking and cutting motion to cease and desist as if that ever worked against her. 

++++++++

“So, a little birdy told me you were quite the potty mouth today.”

And that’s the only warning Danny gets before Steve grabs his hands and positions them behinds his back, cuffing them to his desk chair. He pulls the lever on the underside of Danny’s seat and there’s a moment of vertigo before Danny is reclining back, feet barely touching the ground. His kick to Steve’s chest is thwarted thanks to Steve tugging his chair and making him spin around until his head is spinning.

“What the hell, McGarrett?” Danny bites out, once the room stops spinning.

Steve doesn’t answer him, just crosses to the door and locks it. He grabs the blinds and pulls until they’re obscuring the view into Danny’s office, doing the same to the ones hanging above the windows before spinning back on his feet and watching a fuming Danny watch him.

“Get me out of these cuffs, Steven, or so help me God, yo-“

“Sorry, no can do, Danno,” Steve says, his head dipping down to his chest to hide his grin when Danny’s eyes are practically spitting fire at him for his use of Grace’s nickname and for interrupting Danny when he knows the blond hates it when he does that. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see, you’re under arrest.”

I? I’m under arrest, you say?” Danny shouts out incredulously, eyes wide and mouth hanging open when Steve just shrugs at him. He’s sure he’s got his “I can’t believe this is my life” face on because really this is unbelievable. Ridiculous for words even.

Steve is grinning at him, the bastard and Danny shuts his mouth before biting out, “And what, may I ask, is my crime?” Willing to play the ridiculous game that Steve is playing, because maybe, just maybe and that’s a big maybe, if he placates the crazy person in the room he can get out of this situation fast enough to blow this popsicle stand and head back to his crappy apartment, where he can hide himself under his covers on his lumpy bed and pray that tomorrow arrives quickly so that he can forget all about this shitty day. So far his prayers have been unheard.

“You’re under arrest for excessive cussing.” Steve answers.

“Excessive cussing? Excuse me, what the fuck ever McGarrett?”

Steve shakes his head at him as if Danny is being deliberately obtuse about the entire situation. Danny is a bit grumpy today. So what? We can’t all be happy and smiling in this pine apple infested island, that’s simply not normal.

“You can’t just continue like this Danno,” Steve continues, startling Danny from his thoughts. “Don’t you know that you could be corrupting impressionable minds? Think about young Kono? You’re totally corrupting her with your dirty mouth.”

“Ha, as if Steve,” Danny snorts, trying to distract his mind from the way Steve’s t-shirt stretches taut over his muscles, “her mind’s been damned corrupted long before you took her in as your ninja protégé.”

Steve is looking Danny over from head to toe, stare searing through Danny ‘s clothes and making him squirm in his seat, a retort dieing out in his throat as he watches Steve step forward, suddenly all playfulness gone. Guess the playtime is over.

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong, Danny?” Steve asks, voice low and husky; raising goose bumps all over Danny’s flesh.

He’s in full SEAL mode now, tall dark and dangerous; fuck if it doesn’t get Danny’s blood pumping. The blond closes his eyes so that he doesn’t have to see his partner prowling toward him. And prowl Steve did, all lean, sleek and oozing sex on legs.

Danny chokes on his retort to ward off Steve as he suddenly feels a gust of wind before he feels Steve’s big hands sliding over his pants and gripping onto his legs. Danny can’t help his legs from opening up, curses them for the betrayal, and allowing Steve to burrow himself deeper between his legs until his stomach touches the front of Danny’s chair.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes because the sight that will probably greet him will be the final straw for him. He doesn’t think, no he knows that he is not strong enough. Not strong enough to resist the sight of his partner on his knees and between his legs, because hello, it’s Steve, Mr Tall, Dark and Dangerous between his legs. He’s been having problems keeping his hands to himself from the moment he first set eyes on his partner. And this is not helping him. 

The feather light touch of Steve’s fingers brushing over his cheek startles Danny enough that his eyes spring open and then he’s staring in murky blue eyes, dark and deep with worry. He looks down to escape Steve’s stare, which is a mistake because now he’s able to see Steve’s tanned hands and they’re super close to his cock.

“Danny?” Steve calls out, hands sliding forward and encircling Danny’s waist, squeezing to get his attention. And having them there is not making the situation any better. In fact it only worsens it as his dick twitches when Steve squeezes again, this time more firmly. Jesus Fucking Christ. The man is killing him right now.

“It’s stupid,” He finally mumbles, thinking that maybe if he spills the bean Steve will finally get up off the floor and leave him the hell alone so that he can jack off in the privacy of his own office.

“Tell me,” Steve implores, wanting to know Danny’s secret as if the thought kills him to not know everything there is to know about Danny.

“Rachel and Step-Stan are taking Grace to England this weekend. She has an oral report due next week about London and Step-Stan thought it a great idea to go there in person to better experience the city so that she can actually picture London when she’s talking about it.”

“Oh, Danny, I’m sorry to hear that. It was your weekend with Grace, right?” Steve sadly says. Danny doesn’t even need to nod because Steve already knows the answer to that.

Danny closes his eyes tiredly, the day finally getting to him. Its comforting feeling Steve’s big hand pet his hips softly. It’s nice even, to have this moment of peace where he doesn’t have to be anywhere or do anything but just sit here in a sorta embrace with Steve.

His mind is in a total relaxed place right now that he doesn’t even feel them at first, them being Steve’s hands travelling up and down, massaging his inner thighs. Danny’s heart stutters his way to his throat, making it painfully for him to get his next words out.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re the Detective Danny, what does it look like?” Steve quips back at him, the little smart aleck, as his hands finds Danny’s cock though his clothes and alternates massaging and petting him.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Steve!” Danny groans out, because Steve’s big fucking hands are doing wonderful things to his cock and he’s not even naked yet.

“Maybe if you’re lucky, I just might.”

The pictures his mind throws at him makes his dick only get bigger and harder as snippets flash on the back of his eyelids. The filthy dirty things they could be doing right now.

And then Steve flicks the button on his pants, slides his zipper down and tugs his cock out. His precum is seconds from falling before Steve licks it off his head and making Danny moan out loud, head crashing back against his chair as Steve goes to town. He spreads his legs wantonly apart, welcoming the feel of his partner’s hard body against his.

The wet slurps Steve is making sounds filthily lewd as Steve licks his way up and down Danny’s cock, going all the way from head to scrotum and back again like he’s a Popsicle he can’t get enough of. He should put a stop this Danny thinks but he’s fast losing IQ points as Steve is intent on sucking them out of him through his dick. Danny gasps, mouth open and panting, his eyes wide in awe as Steve swallows him down to the hilt.

His mind is spinning with thoughts like _fuckyesfuck_ and _jesus no fucking gag reflex_ and really why the hell did he resist for so long when he could have had this months ago?

Steve even finds the time to play with his balls, gently rolling them around in his hands like marbles until his hands get tired and he switches them off with his mouth. It’s wet and heat literally tugging at his balls and fuck he’s never had someone done this before. The feeling is amazing, surreal even and there’s a moment where he thinks he might’ve drifted off in his office before Steve does this thing with his tongue and he’s exploding.

Jets of cum spurts out of him and Steve is right there lapping it up, mouth and throat working over time as he sucks, licks, and swallows the bitter sweet cum of Danny’s.

“Fuck, what was that?” Danny asks when he finally gets down from his high and his heart stops trying to punch its way through his chest. He whimpers pathetically as Steve licks his soft cock one last time before cleaning him up and tugging him back in.

“That Danny was your reward.”

 


End file.
